freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Gate
The Holy Gate or Wings of Light is a technique in which the Stigmata power of a Pandora is unleashed to unprecedented levels, greatly increasing the raw power of the user. The opening of the "Holy Gates" is depicted with blue illuminated lines covering a Pandora's body and a pair of glowing wings that protrude out of the Pandora's Stigmata. The form of these wings varies: butterfly wings in case of Satellizer L. Bridget, dragonfly wings in the case of Rana Linchen. Overview This technique was first used in the battle between Rana and Satellizer. Rana Linchen's normal-mode combat abilities were unable to match Satellizer L. Bridget's Accel; Rana unleashed this Stigmata technique and was then able to strike Satellizer with a punch while she was about 3 meters away. Rana then explained the concept of the "Holy Gates," revealing she now had access to "Sacred Extremity Fist Techniques;" the first of which was "Void Fang" that made Satellizer feel as though another Rana was in front of her. Satellizer was eventually able to overcome "Void Fang" by performing the "Double Accel" manoeuvre; however, she made the mistake of getting too close to Rana which allowed Rana to use her "Burning Fang" technique to bring Satellizer to the ground. After being beaten to the ground again in a subsequent battle with Arnett McMillan, Satellizer unconsciously unlocked the technique after reminiscing about her mother and her resolve to never bow down to anyone. The technique allowed Satellizer to outclass Arnett's "No-Interval Double Accel" with the "Triple Accel". While this fight was happening Rana was also able to use her Holy Gate technique against Creo Brand; Rana was able to make four copies of herself with the Tempest Turn then use her newly learned High End Skill in tandem with her "Burning Fang" technique to win the battle. Satellizer used this technique again during her fight against Cassie Lockheart during the 10th Nova Clash. When she used the "Holy Gates" to keep up with a Novalized Cassie she was able to perform the "Accel-Tempest" technique, which was able to momentarily overpower Cassie. She later used this same technique to overpower Holly Rose in Bali during the Siblings Arc. During the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc both Rana and Satellizer used the "Holy Gates" technique in an attempt to overpower the world's strongest Genetics Pandora (and their upperclassman) Chiffon Fairchild, as they tried to tag team against her. Rana was able to increase her power to where she could strike with enough force to blow Chiffon away, while Satellizer used "Accel-Tempest" to knock Chiffon through a wall. Rana then slammed Chiffon to the ground once more and executed "Burning Fang x4" to bury her in rubble. In Freezing: Zero, Rana claimed that Luna Linchen could use the Holy Gates technique, though she was never seen opening them. Unlike Rana, Luna could use "Void Fang" without having to open her gates. Users *Rana Linchen - grants Rana access to the "Sacred Extremities Fist Techniques" 'called '"Void Fang" and "Burning Fang". The former allows Rana to deal long-ranged punches; while the latter as the name suggests deals a massive thermal-powered punch able to crush the internal organs of her enemies. Rana can also use this technique to generate four copies of herself with the Tempest Turn; and she can then use this skill in tandem with her "Burning Fang" to deal an even more devastating attack, aptly dubbed "Burning Fang x4". *Satellizer L. Bridget - allows Satellizer to perform "No-Interval Double Accel," "Triple Accel," and '"No-Interval Triple Accel." ' She is also able to utilize the "Holy Gates" to perform the '"Accel-Tempest" ' High-End Skill; the "Holy Gates" made her the inventor of this new technique. Trivia *An alternate Tibetan name for the technique is "Sacred Gate". Reference Category:Technical terms